1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method, apparatus, and program for designing a processing circuit for performing processing on a finite field.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, in error correction coding and decoding of the Hamming code etc., for example, processing is performed on a finite field.
Such a finite field is sometimes defined by extension from another finite field.
For example, where a second finite field is defined by a first extension from a first finite field and a third finite field is defined by a second extension from the second finite field, the processing on the third finite field is defined using the processing on the second finite field.
Further, the processing on the second finite field is expressed using a base determined on the basis of a primitive root obtained by a first polynomial for the first extension. Further, the processing on the second finite field is expressed using a base determined on the basis of a primitive root obtained by a second polynomial for the second extension.
In the conventional circuit design method, a coefficient of the 0-th term of the second polynomial is set without regard as to the coefficient of the 0-th term of the first polynomial.
Summarizing the problem to be solved by the invention, in the conventional circuit design method explained above, the number of circuit design elements of the processing circuit for processing on the third finite field becomes large, so the processing circuit ends up becoming large in scale.